


Our Love Is Magical

by oinkjungjung



Series: Living a Fairy Tale [2]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oinkjungjung/pseuds/oinkjungjung
Summary: Dating a fairy, Xukun realises, comes with its own set of challenges.a side story to Living a Fairy Tale





	Our Love Is Magical

**Author's Note:**

> Reading Living a Fairy Tale gives context but isn't really required

Dating a fairy, or a princess, or a prince in the case of Xukun, could very well be considered to be a childhood dream of his. A secret one of course, nobody had to know about this. But when it becomes reality, he can’t help but notice some possible challenges.

 

First, spooning was something entirely out of the question unless Xukun chooses to be the little spoon. Those beautiful golden wings, while magnificent, just can’t help but prevent Xukun from spooning his beloved fairy. 

Oh, backhugs too were out of the question. Both of this had definitely made the human very upset when he had first attempted but only to have the golden wings shoved in his face.

 

This brings him to the second challenge of dating a fairy – fairy dust, specifically fairy dust everywhere.

Xukun couldn’t even try and count the number of times he had woken up covered in those beautiful, yet annoyingly difficult to wash off, fairy dust. While the fairy dust may not be a problem most of the time, usually collecting on the floor or chair or just any surface possible really, it is especially bad when it collects on the bed. The human had woke up with fairy dust in his hair, on his face and even once in his pocket he wondered how it ended up there.

Don’t get him wrong, he loved those fairy wings very much, literally would worship them, he would just like to experience the life of not having gold dust sticking to him again.

 

The next one isn’t so much a problem about dating fairies in general but just one particular fairy, his fairy, fairy Zhu Zhengting.

Zhengting just never seems to wear his clothes properly. He either never buttons them up properly, or they have slits down the back, either way they always ended up exposing so so much skin. 

Xukun had asked the fairy once why he does that, and all the fairy had said was that he needed a way to let the wings out, because he didn’t want holes in his clothes instead.

At that point, the human had been quite shocked to know that the reason he was always tempted with all that skin was for that reason, but Xukun being hopelessly in love with Zhengting could only smile at his fairy instead.

 

Put all this together and you arrive at the very last challenge – sex.

And yes Xukun had some how not been able to put all this together earlier and had regretfully found out from personal experience. 

 

The couple had just ended their date by the meadow, lying in fields of dainty little flowers. After arriving back in Zhengting’s home that had become theirs to share, things quickly became more passionate. While the two had been together for quite some time now, they have yet to move onto the next step. But from the looks of things, it seems as though they intend to.

Sweet little kisses was deepened, the distance between them shortened, hands moving to explore further than they had ever before.

Clothes were abandoned as breathing grew quicker, wings fluttering creating light breezes.

As Xukun felt the fairy in his arms rely on him more and more for support, he backed him up until the back of Zhengting’s leg hit the bed. Collapsing onto the bed, Xukun felt the fairy break the kiss before he opened his eyes and realise the reason why.

Zhengting was now lying on his back, causing his wings to fold uncomfortably under him, face scrunching up in discomfort. The human quickly climbed off from his position on top of Zhengting and helped the other up, running his hands up and down the fairy’s back and wings, soothing them.

Well, it seems like missionary is out of the question too.

 

Despite the little hiccup, the two had not been able to keep their hands off each other. It didn’t take long before they were all over one another again. This time though, Xukun had guided the fairy towards the headboard, allowing Zhengting to lean his side on the headboard should he need anymore support.

Xukun had seated the fairy upon his lap, while he worked on preparing his beloved fairy for what is to come, he had no intention of hurting him.

When the human had finally deemed the other ready though, he lifted the fairy up, strong hands grabbing thighs and hips, before gently lowering the other on himself.

Pants and moans were heard. The heat surrounding Xukun had felt amazing, but he could feel how tense the fairy was so he buried his face into the side of Zhengting’s neck, whispering sweet nothings, kissing and biting onto flesh, making the previously motionless wings flutter again.

As Xukun felt the other relax, he finally allowed his hips to move, coaxing melodious moans out of the fairy in his arms. 

As the pleasure they felt got stronger and stronger, Xukun snapped his hips faster and deeper while Zhengting tried to meet his thrusts, both chasing after the release that was so close.

Zhengting had finished first, his eyes snapped shut, golden wings trembling in pleasure, cheeks flushed red, as Xukun felt the squeeze around him.

That sinful sight of the fairy Xukun had always known to be innocent and cute gave him the push he needed as he released in the other.

Movements slowed as they both tried to catch their breaths. Once he had calmed down from the high, Xukun carried the fairy currently clinging onto him for support and moved to set him down on the former’s side of the bed so that he could lie down properly, making sure those beautiful wings were resting comfortably on its sides too.

The bed on the fairy’s side, Xukun noticed, was covered in way more fairy dust than he had ever seen despite having shared the same bed for months. He knows that he’s probably still going to find those pesky gold dust stuck on him even weeks after. On second thought, maybe forever because he knows he’s here to stay, in this fantasy land and in Zhengting’s arms.

 

Apparently, this are all challenges that one would face when dating a fairy, but in no way do they stop Xukun from loving his beloved fairy that is Zhengting, if anything, it only serves to make their love all the more magical.


End file.
